


Camp Wayhaught

by morgan_r4



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, F/F, goddamn this is going to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_r4/pseuds/morgan_r4
Summary: Teenage Nicole and Waverly get sent to bible camp during the summer, fall in love. I grew up going to bible camp during the summer and had the idea to do this a while ago. This is my first fic work, I don't really know what I'm doing, but hey thats ok. Let me know if you have any ideas or advice or anything, my tumblr is foundinlf, hit me up on there. Forreal, I could use it. I goddamn love this show and these characters.byeeeeee





	Camp Wayhaught

_“Mom, there’s nothing wrong with me. I don’t really think this is a good idea,” Nicole pleaded._

_“Honey, your dad and I just think that you’re a little..misguided right now. That Stephanie girl has really put some crazy ideas in that brain of yours,” her mom stated._

_Nicole rolled her eyes. “Don’t you dare drag my girlfriend into this. I know you think this whole thing is a phase, but I promise you, I’ve been gay my entire life.”_

_Her parent’s heads snapped as soon as she said the g-word. “You shut your mouth. There’s no such thing. God doesn’t make homosexuals!”_

 

Nicole sighed as she stared out the window of her mom’s old mini van. She was past the point of arguing with her parents about their decision and now couldn’t wait until the summer was over. Their big fight, just two days ago, was still fresh on her mind. On one hand, she couldn’t believe her mom would say such terrible things about her, but on the other hand, what had she expected? They’ve never been accepting of anything remotely LGBTQ related, and they made that crystal clear her entire life. Coming out to them had been a literal nightmare. It wasn’t planned, either. Her parents caught her in a rather compromising position with her girlfriend, and things with her family were a bit strained since then.

 

Her parents had told her they were sending her to a summer-long bible camp, and the more Nicole thought about singing “Kumbaya” and “I’ve Got a Friend in Jesus” around a campfire with a bunch of other bible fanatics, the more she’d rather chew lightbulbs. 

 

To make matters worse, her girlfriend broke up with her the previous night. Something about Nicole’s family stressing her out too much. To be honest, Nicole didn’t really even like Stephanie that much, but dating options were pretty limited at her high school, and it was nice to at least be with someone.

 

Nicole’s mom, Marie, had been driving for a few hours. Finally, the mini van turned off the near deserted highway and onto a dirt road, and before Nicole realized it, they were in front of a wooden church building with a giant wooden cross over the doorway. 

 

“We’re here, Nic. Camp Hope Bible Camp. I have a really good feeling about this place. I just know it’s going to help you with your..confusing feelings. God is really glad you’re here,” Marie said to her, her voice full of concern.

 

“Mmm,” Nicole nodded, wanting to avoid any more arguments.

 

They walked up to the registration table just outside the church and were greeted by a younger man with a beard, a large cross necklace, and a smile wider than his ears.

  
“Hey, fellow Christians! Welcome to Camp Hope! I’m Spencer, and on behalf of all the counselors, staff, and God, we’re so blessed to have you here!” Spencer's smile literally could not get wider.  
  
_More like welcome to hell,_ Nicole thought. 

 

Marie took Spencer’s outstretched hand. “We are so glad we found this camp, Nicole here is in real need of some guidance..and some good friends.” 

 

Nicole offered a half smile and began to tune out her mom and Spencer’s conversation.

 

“Ok, Nicole. Looks like you’re in Cabin Three! Your cabin leader is a pretty good one, she’s been here every summer since she was 15 and her love for Jesus is just so strong. You’re going to learn a lot from her!” Spencer handed Nicole a stack of papers, a camp shirt, a bible, and a drawstring backpack. “These are for you, we’re all supposed to wear the shirts today, so be sure to change into it once you get to your cabin. I’m so excited for you to be here!”

 

Nicole took the items from Spencer, picked up her backpack and duffel bag, and started to head to her cabin. 

 

“Wait, Nic,” Marie walked after her. She put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. “If you have an open heart, God is really going to guide you here. I know your feelings are confusing, but if you turn yourself to him and work hard, they’ll go away.” 

 

Nicole forced a smile. “Sure, mom.” She gave her mom an awkward side-hug and walked to the trail that led to the cabins. She found Cabin Three pretty easily. Nicole walked into the cabin, unsure of what to expect. As soon as she was through the door, Nicole was near assaulted with the biggest hug she’d ever gotten.

  
“OMIGOSH HI!!! I’m Jessie, and I’m your cabin leader! I’m so excited to meet you! Wow!! You’re the last girl to get here, I’ll show you to your bed!!”  
  
Nicole wondered why Jessie needed to show her to her bunk bed, there were only three beds in the small cabin and she certainly could find the empty one by herself.

 

“This is your bunkmate! You guys are going to be best friends, I just know it!!” Jessie hugged Nicole again and left her to her bed. Nicole turned, saw her bunkmate for the first time, and nearly fell on the floor.

 

_God is real_ , Nicole thought. In front of her was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life.

 

“Hi! I’m Waverly. I guess we’re bunkmates. It’s good to meet you!” The shorter girl reached her hand out.

 

Nicole’s mouth hung open for a few seconds before she realized what Waverly was doing. She took her hand and shook it, and without letting go said, “Hey, I’m Nicole. I’m…yeah. Hi.” 

 

A few seconds passed by, and Nicole was still shaking Waverly’s hand. Waverly, who was a good six inches shorter than Nicole, looked up at her and said, while blushing, “Umm, Nicole? Kinda need my hand back.”

 

“Shit, oh my god, I’m sorry. That’s embarrassing.” Nicole turned a deep shade of red took her hand back, and looked away.  
  
“Nicole! Now, I know you did not just use that kind of inappropriate language!” Jessie looked over at her disapprovingly.

 

“Uhh..sorry. Slipped out.” Nicole didn’t she could get any more embarrassed, but Jessie’s reprimand proved her wrong.

 

Jessie cocked her head to the side and said with concern in her voice, “Sweetie, God will forgive you if you repent. It’s ok. I know that bad habits are hard to break.” 

 

“…yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” Nicole turned her head and rolled her eyes and turned back to Waverly.

 

“Let me guess, you’re about as excited to be here as I am, aren’t you?” The shorter girl inquired. 

 

“My mom thinks if I pray really hard and sing a lot of church songs, the gay will go away,” Nicole replied sarcastically. She started to unpack her bag onto her top bunk bed. 

 

Waverly’s eyes got big and she said, “Wait…you too? Your parents sent you here because you’re gay?” Her voice was lowered, something which Nicole was incredibly grateful for. She didn’t want everyone to know, but something told her she could trust Waverly.

 

“Wait, is that why you’re here?” Nicole desperately hoped that Waverly was here for the same reason she was; she needed friends that understood her. 

 

“Yeah, actually. My dick of an older sister found out I’m bi and had me sent here. God, I was so worried that I’d be surrounded by—”

 

“Self righteous asshats? Yeah, same. But..I’m glad you’re here too.” Nicole smiled. Waverly reached up and put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder and squeezed it. Her hand felt like a fire on Nicole’s shoulder and Nicole was almost sure that she’d melt right there.

 

“It’s not going to be that bad of a summer after all, I guess,” Waverly grinned. “Hey, want to go explore the rest of the camp? Opening exercises aren’t for another hour.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be fun,” Nicole said.

 

They left the cabin. Nicole shoved her hands in the pockets of her shorts, and Waverly slipped her arm around Nicole’s. Nicole couldn’t have been more happy with the way things were going already. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad of a summer after all.


End file.
